User talk:77topaz
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:IWO Games page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 20:11, August 19, 2012 :Welcome! I know you're active in Brunant, feel free to do some editing here too. :P --Semyon 09:57, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for reminding me. :P You have over 50 edits, so can become a citizen. Three pieces of info are needed: the name, sex and main residence of your main character in Lovia. --Semyon 11:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Nicholas Sheraldin, male, and his address will be on his page. 77topaz (talk) 12:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw you spoke Dutch. Assuming you're from one of the Dutch countries, are you Southern or Northern, if I may ask? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I've lived in both, unless you mean Belgium with "Southern". 77topaz (talk) 01:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Funny, I had a vague idea you lived in Australia. :P --Semyon 09:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I've been there, actually. 77topaz (talk) 21:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Is it because of the times at which I edit? I do currently reside in that half of the world. 77topaz (talk) 21:53, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Southern means Belgium+Brabant+Limburg :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I've lived in Noord-Brabant, so I guess "I've lived in both" holds. 77topaz (talk) 21:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:19, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sylvanian Coalition (and more...) Hey I noticed you were thinking about running for Governor in Sylvania. I have a proposal for the Campaign in Sylvania (and maybe for the Federal Elections too should you warm to the ideas I'm about to propose), seeming as we would be running both against the current Governor Markus Villanova and also against each other if you ran, we would both have weakened campaigns in trying to take the seat and raise support. Now should we co-operate and band together then we have a chance of overthrowing him. Now this next bit is a little bit one sided so I understand if you decide against it, if I may have your support in votes in Sylvania for Governor then I can give you the position of Deputy Governor (this means you'll have to run though) as part of a coalition in which you can help preserve freedoms, balance out economic development with the environment and give yourself a boost in getting to new positions. On top of this I would like to propose that you join the coalition between myself Lukas Hoffmann of the CNP (don't be fooled by the Conservative and Nationalist bit, we are strongly Libertarian), the LDP and PL. While this is currently just a proposal I think that the other parties'll welcome you. We are joined together because we believe in (like your party) freedoms, the truth and liberty in many other manners and while we seperate off on social and economic policies, we normally work things out. It'd be great to have a robust new ally on the field and I'd like to help you get off the ground too along with that. It's a mutually beneficial relationship :) Kunarian (talk) 00:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid that's impossible. http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Constitution#Article_8: Article 8.3.5: The candidate who received the second highest number of votes and at least three will become Deputy Governor of the state in which he or she participated in the state elections. A Governor can not simply give another candidate the post of Deputy. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Seriously? then it'd have to be based upon pure co-operation in Sylvania, if you're still game for the rest of the agreement that is. Kunarian (talk) 06:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::The problem with this proposal is that is can't be enacted unless Villanova comes third and doesn't get a post at all, which seems unlikely. And more people running (there are two weeks left) is possible, and would complicate things further. 77topaz (talk) 06:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Then instead of Deputy would you prefer to simply be part of an alliance with me aka voting for yourself but if it comes to a tie break between me and Villanova then giving your support to me as Governor? I'd still like to work with you in the federal elections and beyond but it'd be a good start to work on Sylvania together even if you don't have the official title of Deputy. And I don't think any more people will run to be honest, unless it's another new person and then I think we could continue the coalition with them. :::But the main questions are whether you'd want to work with me in Sylvania? and whether you would want to work with me and the other parties that I mentioned in the future? Kunarian (talk) 08:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, okay, that seems reasonable. 77topaz (talk) 09:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::To be honest, if you two really want to help each other, the best way would be to stand in different states. I suppose you're aware that citizens can own more than one residence, but at the moment you each only own one, in Sylvania. --Semyon 10:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Glad that you're on board, I'd shake your hand warmly and offer you some of the cake I baked yesterday but the internet doesn't work quite like that :L and Semyon I understand your point but I think he wants to stand in Sylvania specifically, so unless he wanted to try another state (I'd be happy to help him find a target State to campaign in should he see the benefits of this) then we'll play it like this. Kunarian (talk) 11:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::k. You should still buy more houses though. And yes, pity about the cake. :( --Semyon 12:42, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Actually, in the article it says I have a house on Adlibitan Island. But since there's no map for that island, I couldn't give it a more specific address. 77topaz (talk) 20:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah well, just give your house a name I'd say :P Like Topaz Mansion, Adlibitan Island. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: What if i told you i have a solution to this problem User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Politics under section 4. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Green Party Hi topaz. Would you please reconsider using the currently existing Green Party? I'm sure that no one besides maybe Pierlot would have a problem with changing the history of the party to have never been about drugs, and just a standard Green Party. Changing the existing party is a better option than creating a redundant party, which I think we currently have too many of in Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:56, September 17, 2012 (UTC)